Certain devices are more easily tested and worked on while held securely in position. For example, when performing maintenance on cellular telephones, a person more easily may work with the telephone if it is held securely in position. In addition, holding the device under test in position serves to protect it from potential damage while being worked on. Also, certain types of test apparatus require that the device under test be securely held in position in order to connect the test apparatus to it. For certain applications, a nest plate may be custom-made to securely hold a particular device under test. In order to customize a nest plate, the device under test is measured, and appropriate configuration and machining is made of the nest plate to accommodate the device under test with a mechanism to securely hold it in place, such as nest pins located in predetermined locations.
In addition, a device under test sometimes requires electrical connection for testing. Therefore, in addition to securely holding the device under test in position, a mechanism must be provided for permitting electrical connection to the device under test. Moreover, certain devices require that they be elevated above a nest plate such as for providing electrical connection to contacts on their underside. Therefore, the nest plate sometimes must include a custom-made mechanism for raising a device under test above the nest plate. Also, some devices under test require connection with a printed circuit board (PCB) for testing, and others require shielding from radio frequency (RF) electromagnetic energy. Additional apparatus must be provided in those situations for the connection or RF shielding.
Accordingly, a need exists for an improved mechanism and method for providing electrical connection with a device under test while positioned on a nest plate.